The invention relates to a connector fitting for fixing a longitudinal body, for example, a cable, a hose, a pipe, a corrugated hose, or the like, to an opening, especially to an opening or a perforation in a housing wall. The connector fitting comprises a chuck, which penetrates the opening in a position of use and is provided with slits that extend essentially in the axial direction, said chuck comprising a thread located on a section, which is arranged and remains in front of the opening. According to the invention, the chuck radially expands outwards in the insertion direction behind the opening into a clamping region containing slits, and can be tightened on the outer side or in front of the opening of the housing by means of the thread and a matching tensioning nut, such that the clamping region can be directly or indirectly, at least partially, withdrawn into the opening and thus can be braced against the longitudinal body.
A connector fitting of this type is known from DE 100 33 911 C1, FIGS. 6-8, and has proven itself in practice. In this way, the tensioning nut can act directly on a connecting piece of the chuck and can tighten the chuck on one hand but can also move it back axially into the released position by rotating in the opposite direction. Thus, the longitudinal body can also be released again.
If this disassembly is not performed with care and the tensioning nut is turned too far into the open position, the chuck leaves the internal thread of the tensioning nut, so that the entire arrangement then falls apart or must be reassembled from the inside of a housing for later assembly.